The Pain We Go Through
by for the love of Iggy
Summary: Melanie thinks shes forgotten all about the pain she lived through but not when a friend shows up from her dark past in Germany, especially when the Flock is still trying to kill him and her father sits on his throne, impartial to his daughter's fate.
1. Blue Eyes

_Blue eyes  
Sky eyes, cloudy eyes  
Deep, and perfect, proud eyes  
Model eyes, real eyes  
Full of true emotion eyes  
Gentle eyes, ice eyes  
Pierce into your heart eyes  
Clear eyes, shallow eyes  
Reading your emotions eyes  
Soft eyes, cold eyes  
Gorgeous, lovely, **blue eyes**_

I, Melanie Chavez, d 8th grade. That's why I was delighted to leave Woodendale junior high school and go to Rivermill high. Even if it was halfway across the country.

I looked out of the plane window, one last time and shuddered at the height. I would miss the greenness of Seattle. I gulped and looked away. Then I reached into my bag and pulled out my ipod. I turned it on and decided to listen to it until it ran out of battery. I looked through my playlist and chose "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence. I hummed along and not soon after I fell asleep. I woke up about two hours later and saw that we were landing. I quickly packed up my stuff and pulled on my thin sweater. We landed in Los Angeles about five minutes later. Groggily, I left the plane and as I walked out of the terminal, I saw my parents running towards me. They embraced me and my dad carried my luggage to the car. I slept the whole way home.

I woke up in _my_ bed but my room was all wrong. Why was my dresser in the corner? And why was the mirror hanging on the door instead of in the closet? I groaned as I remembered the grueling flight and the big move. My mom entered a few minutes later. She looked tired but happy. She offered a feeble smile. "Melanie" she said "Melanie, wake up. It's time for your first day at Rivermill high. And we wouldn't want to be late." After my mom left, I got out of bed and walked to my new closet. It was bigger, I was impressed. I chose a black hoodie with a white splatter paint pattern, black skinny jeans, and a pair of high top, all black converse. I walked over to her floor length mirror and looked over my outfit. Then I combed my super curly, shoulder length, brown-black hair, and I straightened my glasses (that were jet black) on my heart-shaped face. I looked over myself yet again, then, pleased with my look, slumped down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Once there I grabbed the pot of coffee, poured a cup, and drank it black. I quickly finished it and ran back upstairs to brush my teeth and put on my makeup. I put on mascara and black and grey eye shadow. I was finally ready for Rivermill high. I grimaced then thought to myself; _let's see what L.A. has to offer_. Then I walked out the door and into the 8:00 sunlight, on her way to my new life.

The second I walked through the door, the hallways went almost entirely silent. I eyed them all silently then made my way to the principal's office. Mr. Harrison's office was larger than it looked in the pictures, and I tilted my head to stare at pictures that covered the ceiling and the walls.

"Do you enjoy art?" A kind voice asked quietly.  
I jumped at the sound of a voice in the seemingly empty room. "Um, no I don't, not really." I stuttered, sort of mumbling near the end.

"That's okay. I just thought you looked like an artist by the way you were eyeing the paintings. You must be Ms. Chavez. Glad to know you found your way here alright."

I nodded and took my schedule from his outstretched hand. Turning on my heel I left the room at a quick pace, mulling silently over the stupid piece of paper that held my schedule for hell.

I strode into the hallway not watching where I was going and slammed into a solid body going fast down the hallway. "Crap. Sorry."I muttered to the person, not looking up, gathering my books. "It's fine." The body responded, helping me scoop up all my papers.

I stood up and saw the body for the very first time.

A tall, brown haired boy, with silvery blue eyes and a kind look on his face. As he handed me my stuff he grinned, showing perfectly straight teeth. "I'm Dimitri." He said softly. "I held out my free hand and took his, "Melanie." "You want me to help you get to your locker?"

Did I want an insanely hot guy helping me find my locker on the very first day of high school?

Let me rephrase that; did I want an insanely hot guy helping me find my locker on the very first day of high school so he could find out my secret?

I think it'd be okay.

"Sure. As long as you don't mind hanging around a freshman."

"I think I can handle it." He replied, his grin widening.

Oh. My. God.

He had freaking _dimples_!

He gently lifted my backpack off my back and onto his shoulder, took my hand and led me through the crowd.

"What's your number?" he asked

I looked up confused.

He saw my expression and laughed. "No. Your locker number, Melanie." "2473 and you can call me Mel, Dimitri."

He turned on me in the hallway, looking into my eyes. I shivered. "What are you looking at?" I snapped.

He seemed to realize he was staring at me and blushed a little and took my upper arm, "nothing, nothing, nothing." He murmured.

"Cut the crap Dimitri. I'm old enough to know when I'm being lied to." And with that I stopped in the middle of the crowded hallway.

He came up close to me and he looked into my eyes, serious. "I'm just remembering how I saw the very same eyes staring out at me from a cage in an illegal testing facility in Germany 3 years ago." He whispered almost inaudibly in my ear then his arms slipped my backpack over my shoulders and left me standing alone n a crowded hallway and hearing nothing in the noisy room.

My mind only thought one word as I felt numbness overtake my senses; _Omega._


	2. Golden eyes

_**Golden eyes  
**Holding on and holding strong  
Never giving up at all.  
Sweat and blo0d drip off my brow  
Falling to the concrete ground.  
I stand there strong and tall and right  
I can never lose a fight.  
If I lose I will not live  
And my life I shall not give.  
No more helping out the cause  
For the evil cannot pause.  
My own father cannot love  
As he sits on his seat above.  
He looks at me with such distaste  
I know he thinks that I'm a waste  
But **I** will be who wins the prize  
So watch, but ha te , my **golden eyes**._

Golden eyes

The uneasy feeling he had left me with stuck with me all the way through the first four periods.

Unfortunately I had ALL my classes with him. A freshman and sophomore combination class for extremely smart freshman and average sophomores.

When the final bell rang I stood up so fast I ran into him, again.

"Walk much?" he joked.

I hissed and pushed past him so that he almost fell over.

I ran down the hallway, arriving at my locker across the school, out of breath, and mentally exhausted. I pushed my books inside and slammed it shut, jumping high in the air as I saw Omega's face right behind the door.

Crossing my arms, I scowled at him.

"Come to make me regret leaving? Make me regret finally being free? Getting a family? A normal life?" I spat.

"No. I want to talk at lunch. Walk with me?"

"You know what? Why not?" I gasped out, hysteria rising. He was too close, the memories swimming in my mind. His touch, his taste, his scent.

It was all to close.

When he put his arm around my shoulders I almost passed out. He was the omega and I was the alpha.

We were created for the purpose of complementing each other's talents, abilities and correcting each other's failures.

"Do you remember when we used to run the maze together?"

I nodded.

"Then think of high school as that maze, full of Erasers, electric shocks, and creepy Germans with fricking stupid accents."

I looked up at him and stared into his eyes, we were alone in the hallway; everyone else was at lunch or in class.

He stroked my cheek gently with his fingers. "Do you remember what I said to you, right before I left to fight that Ride ?"

I nodded.

"Well I meant it. I really do love you Mel. I love you and your golden eyes."

My heart sped up but I shut my emotions down, like I'd been taught to do.

My eyes turned as hard as ice on his.

"You left me." I hissed. "You left me for , while you enjoyed freedom. Freedom I had never tasted. I was all alone in that room, in that cage for 6 months, no whitecoats, no food, no water, no ANYHTING. And you think I could just love you off the bat? Why would I love you when you left me to die?"

I pushed him away from me, grabbed my backpack and sprinted down the hallway.

Once I was near the cafeteria I stopped, breathing hard and looked through the window on the door.

There he was, sitting at the table with all the coolest sophomores. The jocks.

He looked up and saw me peeking through the window, his plastic smile crumbling into a frown as he stood up and started towards me.

Panic washed through me as I stumbled and ran again.

I hit the doors full speed ahead, probably doing thirty or forty MPH.

Definitely worth a demerit.

Once I was out the doors I didn't stop running. I ran and ran and ran for miles, not caring if anyone saw me.

I had to face it, I needed help. Not my parents' help, they were just a cover, they weren't really there for me, I knew that. I stopped than and there in the middle of Los Angeles, and screamed shortly to nobody.

I needed her help, no matter how much I didn't want it.

Was it worth it though, turning him in to them? Becoming a turncoat on my best friend, my only friend?

I already knew I was grounded for ditching school on the first day, but did I really need to make an enemy of my best friend too? My defenses started crumbling, I was a target all alone in this darkened alley, but I barely jumped when a hand clasped my shoulder, but I did tense.

"Hello darling." A voice hissed in my ear. I was spun around by the hands and saw something I hadn't expected.

"Where're you going this time of day ie?" the eraser cooed menacingly.

A breathy, whiny sound erupted from his mouth when I kicked him in the…. Well you know.

I jumped up into the air and quickly changed forms, into a stunning black wolf before my clawed paws hit the ground again. I growled loud and evilly at the fallen eraser and he yelped in fear and morphed into his own wolf form (although he looked nothing like me because he was like a werewolf and yeah…), cursing me out and snapping his jaws hungrily.

A growl formed, low and deep in my throat, and we started to circle each other like dogs, which I thought was funny 'cause I was a dog and he was a dog…….

ANYWAYS!

He lunged at me and I slashed him in the face with my paw, leaving deep, y cuts in his muzzle.

He snapped at my face and a leapt over him, landing lightly on the ground with barely a sound.

His devil-red eyes locked onto my golden ones and he leapt forward, teeth bared towards my throat. I twisted and slashed his eyes. He fell to the ground whimpering and I ended his miserable life there and then.

I was not going to die today.


	3. Silver Eyes

Silver eyes

Cruel eyes, evil eyes

Filled with hatred and despise

Frightened by the painful cries

Of those tainted by her lies.

She acts as if she never tries

and eternally denies

that she takes them by surprise

saying that she's not that wise

that she cannot cause demise

simply with her silver eyes.

**Melanie P.O.V**

I shifted uncomfortably away from his body. I d to kill but sometimes I had no option.

The wind blew dirt and smog through the hot heavy air in Los Angeles and I sniffed at it, smelling something odd, something familiar. It was sweet and musky, sort of animalistic in a way, maybe someone's cologne. I sniffed again.

No. it was _his_ cologne. The one I had smelled for years. He used it to cover up the smell of and . Nice, I know.

I dug my paws into the grit, wary, as a figure rounded the corner of the alleyway.

"Mel? Are you here?" Dimitri called into the faint light that still fluttered across the sky. Then he saw me, a huge black wolf in the middle of a freaking alley in the middle of LA. "Mel, please come back. I'm so sorry. I've been sorry since I thought the Ride killed me. I couldn't disappoint you Mel."

A growl started, low in my chest, its menacing sound filled the silent alley, and made him back away from me. I took one step forward with my front paw and he took one step back towards the open road. His eyes closed and his mouth tightened into a straight line as he planted his feet firmly on the ground.

Arms held wide, he spoke in a wavering voice, "Go on. Kill me Mel. I don't deserve this. I am, after all, the end of the world. I know you me, so just get it over with."

I hesitated then padded forward slowly, brought my head to his stomach and pushed him hard to the ground. His breath left his chest with an audible puff and his eyes flared open in pain and caught onto mine. He breathed in and out so slowly I actually thought about his oh-so-generous offer from a few moments before. We sat there in silence for a few more minutes before I lifted my gaze and stepped over him right into the road.

I started off walking slowly but soon broke into a run. I ran and ran and ran until I reached a lonely hill below an old factory. All of a sudden, I was myself again, a human. My eyes burned, my throat ached, and my hands shook. I fell to my knees and howled.

**Dimitri/Omega P.O.V**

I lay on the concrete for minutes after she left, maybe I was waiting for her to come back and beg me to love her. Maybe it was just because Mel broke my ribs. Either way I lay there, listening to the wind and staring at the space where her eyes had been moments before. My eyes closed of their own accord, but I didn't fight it. I simply lay on the ground and listened. I heard the screech of brakes on the asphalt, I heard the laughing of little children, I heard the angry shouts of two people in a car crash, I heard the softest whisper of footsteps.

Foot steps in the alley, the softest whisper whisked away by wind, fingers inches from my head.

I felt the softest brush of fingers on my forehead, then trailing down to my cheek, to my lips. I felt my lips part involuntarily as this soft hand passed over them, leaving a trail of fire behind every touch.

These hands were new to me, an unknown skin; a foreign touch.

Who was this person?

**Mystery person P.O.V**

My finger brushed over the pale boy's face and I knelt down next him on the ground. I knew he was fully conscious but he wouldn't open his eyes, not if I didn't want him too. Perhaps he would remember me, I hoped he would. We had grown up together, but the director had told me to never speak to him. He was too dangerous to be associated with.

One breath. Two breaths. Three breaths.

His face was the same as I remember. His eyebrows arched the same, the lines of his face, everything. It pained me to see him follow that _mistake_ around like a love sick child. i whispered out a simple song, slipping softly over my lips; _Acepto el dolor, el sufrimiento y el dolor, sólo para ser obligado a herir a la persona que no puede amar. Si usted supiera lo que había hecho para ti, para nosotros, para usted y yo soy el pequeño halcón inocentes, se volvió salvaje en una jaula de vidrio, obligado a ver la que yo admiro a ser torturado. Seguramente esto las unidades incluso el mejor de nosotros para ser crueles y llenos de odio en un momento u otro?._

One breath. Two breaths. Threes breaths.

I remember watching him train as I sat in the glass box, trapped in my own sort of cage like a little bird. He ran so fast he was a blur to me, but only because I was so much more normal than the others in the room. I was not a mistake. I was not an experiment. I was only special.

One breath. Two breaths. Three breaths.

I concentrated harder and the boy at my feet went limp. I removed my hands from his face and my silver eyes turned as hard as ice. I couldn't even let the boy I loved live, let alone my own sister. Mel better watch her back. Once my trackers catch her, I was permitted to kill her anyway I please. I'll make sure it's relatively painless and moderately fast. I would kill her myself, she was simply a mistake and so was the limp boy at my feet.

You could do things like that when the Director's your mother.

_One breath. Two breaths. Three breaths._


	4. Brown Eyes

_Brown eyes  
Melted chocolate, gingery  
Hazelnuts, and dark coffee  
All these things describe the eyes  
Of one person I despise.  
She walks around like she's the boss  
And stirs up all of the chaos  
That surrounds her family  
And that often surrounds me.  
Her eyes are soft and deep and warm  
But as I know they can transform  
Into eyes as hard as wood  
Cutting through you as they should.  
so step back before you drown  
in her **eyes of ice-cold brown**._

Mystery Person P.O.V

I pressed my hand to his forehead and concentrated harder and he gasped out a breath in his unconsciousness. A silver, swirling, mist rose from his mouth and I captured it in my hand, where it solidified into a small, silver sphere, still swirling with the mysterious mist.

My eyes opened as I held the small sphere in my hand. It matched my eyes perfectly; swirling silver. I gently breathed my own silver mist onto this one, completing my part in the capture. I fingered the golf-ball sized, warm, sphere in my hand in exhaustion. My eyelids dropped in the effort of releasing part of my DNA. I blindly reached out my hand towards Omega's head, feeling my fingertips brush against his cheek. I hoped he would survive the procedure, we could run away together, be free.

"You shouldn't have come, sister."

I rose slowly to my feet and turned to face the voice. "I was just leaving, little sister. I needed this to complete The Director's orders. You of all people would know what she was planning." I held up the little sphere, and she gasped.

"You took his DNA? What other parts of the plan are complete?" her golden eyes flashed dangerously.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Wouldn't you love to know? Careful Melanie, "She flinched at the cruel sound of her name, "knowledge is as dangerous a weapon to wield as my sword." I drew it make a point, three feet of ly, jet black force. "Forged by Atabyrius and Lyktos, the Telkines of course, no one appreciates the effort that goes into making one like this as they do." I lightly dragged my finger across the blade and watched as a thick line of swelled to the surface. Her eyes flickered and her body leaned slightly backwards.

"I'm not afraid of you, Apolleia. You can try all you want but you won't scare me."

"Pity." I murmured, running my fingers over the flat part of my sword. Even though it was an exceedingly warm night, my sword felt like ice. "You were always mother's favorite. And if you don't move now, I'll have to kill you."

"You'd kill your own sister. That's low, even for you, Apolleia. When did you decide to care what our mother said?"

My silver eyes flashed "When she finally thought I was worth something. When she didn't have you, I became the favorite, she gave up on you. I am the new heir to the throne of Itexicon!" my breathing was harsh and loud in the alleyway.

Her eyes seemed to glow in the streetlight. "And yet I can still beat you in checkers, sis."

The boy at my feet stirred softly on the gravel and my sister and I both shifted uncomfortably.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead with my free hand then dropped it to my side.

"Leave sister. This is not your fight anymore."

She hesitated and turned on her heel, briskly sprinting far away from me and Omega.

I squatted down next to his head and put my hand to his forehead, he had no fever.

My sword seemed to glow, even though it was the deepest black. Stygian iron, which is as strong as celestial bronze, but darker, more evil. My sword had a dark past, even though it had been forged not that long ago, but that's a different story, for another time. My concentration was shot and he was nearly awake, so I pressed the nearly invisible earpiece into my ear. My voice, cold and steady, sounded loud like a gunshot. "He is ready."

Melanie POVS

My footsteps were loud on the concrete. _Slap slap slap. _My converse were already worn on the bottom from my, well, _fast_ running. I was running to her, the one I wanted to see the least but had to. I would have to take her to the place from which she was .

Her house stood in the distance, getting closer and closer, its pretty brick structure was covered in delicate vines and two huge trees covered the whole house in shade. The door was a simple but pretty, dark wood, cherry perhaps. There were two trees carved into it, their upper branches overlapping.

A quick rap on the door broke the silence and I waited impatiently until a middle aged woman with dark hair and deep brown eyes opened the door. Those gentle eyes opened impossibly wide when they saw my face.

She finally managed to gasp out a response to my sudden appearance; "W-w-would you like to come in?"

I nodded curtly and stepped into the living room. Now, I may be lucky enough to live in a nice house, but my house wasn't exactly homey. This place had all the essence of home and comfort: family pictures, soft blankets and pillows, toys spread all around the floor; the only thing that distracted from the feel of home was a set of brightly colored wires sticking out suspiciously from under the couch cushion.

My golden eyes caught on a picture of two people ice skating; a dark-haired, dark-eyed teenage boy, and a teenage with big brown eyes and wavy brown and highlighted hair. I strode forward and picked it off the mantle of the fireplace and ran my fingers over the boy's face, frozen in an eternal deep thoughtful look as he steadied the laughing . This boy was an unlucky one as I remembered; he was originally forced to be around the that he now followed like a little stoic puppy. My eyes narrowed in disgust at the sickly wide smile and the perfect white teeth that adorned the 's face, her big brown eyes wide and demanding. She looked sweet and docile in the picture, but I knew her as a rabid wolverine of a person; one-hundred percent pure _bitch._

"Why are you here Melanie?" a sweet little voice asked me.

I turned to find a little staring up at me. Stiffly I returned the picture to the mantle and shook my head at her, refusing to answer the question for such small company. Her lips pursed and her eyebrows furrowed but she turned on her little heels and pounded down the hallway in teeny-tiny Uggs.

_Crash! _

"You let her in? Why'd you think I could stand to see her grimy, undeserving face again?" a young woman's voice whisper-shouted down the hall.

_Slam!_

I heard the older, middle-aged woman sigh at the younger woman's anger she stomped down the hallway to find me.

"_Melanie!"_ My name was hissed and shouted at the same time.

"Stop; you don't know why I'm here and I suggest you sit your bitchy little ass down and listen before you say another word."

"I'm not exactly known for waiting."

"You need to come to Camp Half-Blood right now or your whole family is in big trouble Max. You know I wouldn't be here unless I absolutely needed to, so you _better_ come with me."

Right after I was finished saying that, six loud, heavy thumps roof shook dust and plaster onto everyone in the living room.

Max turned to me, brown eyes blazing with fury, and locked her eyes on mine.

"Lead the way Melanie."


	5. Goodbye FF! URGENT

Dear readers,

It has come to my attention that I have a slight addiction to Fanfiction and focus on absolutely nothing else. This, unfortunately, is a problem.

I am sad to inform you all that I am leaving Fanfiction. Maybe for good, maybe for a few years or so, it depends. I will leave my stories and account up forever and post the last chapters of my stories within the next week or so. Don't think that I'm abandoning you readers, but just know that I really wish I could stay writing here. I've definitely matured and learned from other's writing's and inspirations. Especially a good friend Madeline Cullen. Madi has read and reviewed my stories as I have with hers as well. Secretly, although not secretly now, she is my favorite fanfiction writer and the one whose stories I will miss the most.

You can still email me or send private messages that are forwarded to my email by FF, but I can't ensure a response.

Thank you all for everything you have read and reviewed or simply enjoyed and left your opinions silent.

I love you all!!!

Yours truly,

For the Love of Iggy (aka. Bells, Miri, or Natalie. Whichever you believe more.)

,,o.o,, 3 3


End file.
